The Readers Room Wikia
Welcome to the The Readers Room Wikia This is a discussion site for our blog followers who are participating in our seasonal challenge. Visit the blog at www.thereadersroom.org for details on the challenges. On this site, participants will be able to post discussions and photos related to various reading challenges. Winter Challenge In the month of December we will reveal the items and then you will have until the end of March to read your books. Starting December 1st and through December 31st we will reveal one "clue" or item for the scavenger hunt each day. We'll also post them on twitter each day. You can choose to read books for one item or for as many items as you wish (there will be 31 revealed). You can check in each day on the challenge page "Winter challenge" in the pull-down menu under challenges. Some clues will require you to take a picture of your book or a picture of you at a specific location. You can post all these photos on this page under the appropriate clue then update the blog to let us know what is your score. Some clues will require that you dig around our blog to find the answers. Other items will require that you think creatively and do some research. Find instructions on the challenge here: http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Scavenger_Hunt To post your photo for a specific item, just locate it in the links below, click on the link and post your photo or evidence as a comment to the page. Links to the clues can be found here: December 1, 2015. Item # 1: Author who shares bday with you. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/December_1:_Item_1 December 2, 2015: Item #2: Book listed at # 4 on a book list. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_2:_Item_2 December 3. Item #3: Author interaction http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_3rd:_Item_3 December 4. Item #4: Book with water on the cover http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_4:_Item_4 December 5. Item #5: Beautiful book cover. 'http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_5th:_Item_5 December 6. Item #6: '''Number in the title ' http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_6:_Item_6 December 7. Item #7: '''Book from blog "Read Around the World Country. '''http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_7:_Item_7 December 8. Item #8 '''Go on Literary excursion. '''http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_8:_Item_8 December 9. Item #9: '''Book with shapes or symbols on cover. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_9:_Item_9 December 10. Item #10: Find the heart symbol ''' http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_10:_Item_10 December 11. Item #11: '''Book with purple cover. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_11:_Item_11 December 12. Item #12: Library excursion ''' http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_12:_Item_12 December 13. Item #13: '''Animals on the cover. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_13:_Item_13 December 14. Item #14: Ugly book cover ''' http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_14:_Item_14 December 15. Item #15 '''Book with 324 pages. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_15:_Item_15 December 16. Item #16: Book signed by author. ''' http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_16:_Item_16 December 17 Item #17: '''Book read by a participant from one of our blog challenges. '''http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_17:_Item_17 December 18. Item #18: '''self published or indie book '''http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_18:_Item_18 December 19. Item #19: '''Little Free library excursion. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_19:_Item_19 December 20. Item #20: An illustrated book. Read instructions here: http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_20:_Item_20 December 21. Item #21: A book with only words, no images on cover. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_21:_Item_21 December 22. Item #22: Main character shares your initials or name. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_22:_Item_22 December 23. Item #23: Judge a book by its cover. Part 3. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_23:_Item_23 December 24. Item #24: Support your indie bookstore. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_24:_Item_24 December 25. Item #25: "Gift" Exchange. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_25:_Item_25 December 26. Item #26: A book with fruit on the cover. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_26:_Item_26 December 27. Item #27: A book with a map inside. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_27:_Item_27 December 28. Item #28: Blog related challenge: who do you agree with? http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_28:_Item_28 December 29. Item #29: The sky at night. A book with stars or moon on cover. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_29:_Item_29 December 30. Item #30: Art on the cover. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_30:_Item_30 December 31. Item #31: A book published during our challenge months. http://the-readers-room.wikia.com/wiki/Dec_31:_Item_31